Zero To Hero
''Synopsis'' Mr. Middleton feels that his weight issue is a hindrance and causes many problems, like not being able to save Ayu from the fire. Henry decides to get help from Zack's uncle, Johan, a famous fitness guru. However, Henry's plan to get back his physique backfires after he decides to take a shortcut and realises his mistake. After Henry transforms, he becomes an 'Abang Sado'. ''Plot'' While walking to school, Henry was robbed by a pickpocket and is saved by Cikgu Ayu. The both of them walked to the school and Encik Ariff notices Henry's messy state. Henry said he was fine and Cikgu Ayu left Henry to help Cikgu Ariff with something. Feeling depressed, Henry turned and saw a poster of a fitness guru on the wall. During recess, Henry was busy reading some books about fitness and Miss Soo notices Henry's intentions to get back to his fitness state. Zack walks by and notices the poster that Miss Soo is holding. He claims that the person in the poster is his youngest uncle, Johan. Miss Soo asks Henry if he wanted her to be his coach which Henry refuses, saying that he wanted to try out with Zack's uncle first. Later, Henry, Zack, See Yew Soon, Sayur and Zeeq are waiting for Johan. Johan arrives and decided to start the training immediately. After Johan dismisses his trainees, Henry approaches Johan and asks if he is able to make the training a little easier since he couldn't do vigorous exercises. Johan says he can help him by giving him a few health products to help Henry lose weight and be his normal self again. SYS overheard their conversation together and asks Johan if he can be Johan's partnership to sell the health products to the other students. The duo agreed and SYS starts selling the products at school with Zack's help. Meanwhile, Henry tries out one of the health product and finds it nasty. Miss Soo warns Henry that the health product he is currently taking is bad for him and eating a healthy diet is a best way to lose weight. Henry replied that he wanted to try out the product and sees no harm in trying. He leaves immediately, leaving Miss Soo behind. As SYS and Zack are counting their profit they get from selling the health products, a mob of angry students suddenly approached them. SYS and Zack are shocked when they saw the students covered in bruises and looking like a zombie due to the health product they bought earlier. SYS and Zack ran away when the angry students are caught with a stomach ache and tries to think of a solution to their current problem. The angry students caught up with them and said the product that SYS and Zack sold caused the problem. Zack quickly called his uncle to come to the school immediately. As Johan enters the school, he saw SYS, Zack and a mob of angry students waiting for him. Shocked, he asks why are they looking like that when Henry appeared, bearing the same condition, saying that the product doesn't help them at all. Miss Soo appeared and helps to solve the problem by asking questions. Johan confesses that he isn't sure if the products are legal and he never tries it. He was endorsed by someone to sell their health product. Henry tells Johan and SYS to return the money to his clients and to pay for their health bills. Johan at first refuses to give them a refund but after Henry threatened him by saying that they will take this matter to the court, Johan pleaded to SYS to give them a refund. Sometime later, Johan appeared at the school again and says that he wanted to help Henry to lose weight the right away to make up for his mistakes. Henry agreed and they started training together. Pleased with the results Henry made, Johan gave Henry a gift that is a black shirt with the words 'Abang Sado' (Macho Man) printed on it. After 3 months, Henry is back to his normal self again and thanked Johan for his help. Category:Episodes Category:Oh My English:Class of 2015